


Пьяная л

by llogan



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О вреде и пользе алкоголя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пьяная л

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Arthur/Merlin Secret Santa Challenge

Пьяное начало.

Это случилось под Рождество.  
Сколько историй, думал Колин, начинается так же. Многие из них записаны, и Колина забавляла мысль, что в один прекрасный день он решится на что-нибудь подобное. Эссе о том, как на рождественской вечеринке он случайно встретил Брэдли Джеймса, своего партнера по съемкам, с которым к тому времени несколько недель не перекинулся ни словом.

Легенда о Колине и Брэдли, именно.

Возможно, все началось еще раньше, думалось ему. В последний день съемок, французской осенью, когда деревья и солнце были одного цвета, а воздух пах размокшими от недопитого чая стаканчиками. Красный плащ Брэдли то тут, то там мелькал среди массовки, и Колин беспокойно следил за ним глазами, боясь упустить момент, когда снимут последний дубль, и Брэдли скроется в своем трейлере, чтобы перестать наконец быть Артуром. 

Звук раздавшихся аплодисментов застал его врасплох. Он слишком задумался. Брэдли как-то обмолвился, что Колин не от мира сего, а еще - что у него черный юмор и непонятный говор. А все сказанное Брэдли прилипает надолго. Сейчас Колин вынужден был признать, что некоторые из прилипших к нему ярлыков имели под собой почву.

Он едва не поскользнулся в луже, спеша принять участие в последнем рукопожатии, и появился на площадке когда все закончилось. Это было не так уж важно - на вечер была намечена прощальная вечеринка, но он так и не увидел красный плащ Артура и не попрощался с этим образом, как хотел.

***

Пьяная вечеринка. 

Образ Брэдли подвернулся ему раньше. Он следил за ним, когда Колин спускался в лондонскую подземку, вскоре после их возвращения из Франции. Меч Артура, Эскалибур, чуть отведенный назад (Колин мог поклясться, что Брэдли тренировал это не один час) блестел на солнце глянцевой поверхностью постера, а голубые глаза под чуть сведенными бровями смотрели так воинственно, что Колин невольно рассмеялся. 

Неделей позже он повстречал самого Брэдли. На той самой рождественской вечеринке, с которой и началось бы его эссе. По мнению Колина, это был не лучший день Брэдли. Колпак Санта-Клауса, подвыпившая девица, виснущая на его плече, и початая бутылка шампанского кричали: да-да, Колин, нам весело.

\- Морган, - сказал Брэдли, указывая на него бутылкой. - Познакомься с... - И присосался к горлышку, запрокидывая голову и позволяя Колину пересчитать сделанные глотки.

\- Очень приятно, - кивнул Колин, борясь с желанием продемонстрировать свой черный юмор. 

\- Выпей, - велел ему Брэдли.

Колин всегда быстро пьянел. Но не так, как все. У него был особый, идиотский тип напиваться, и Колин его терпеть не мог. Он не испытывал ни малейшей эйфории, его голова оставалась ясной, мысли текли обычным чередом, но на следующий день выяснялось, что он целовался у всех на виду с самой уродливой девушкой вечеринки или играл на раздевание в карты, держа их мастью наружу.

Колин мог вспоминать эти истории до бесконечности. И рассказывать вслух, забывая при этом улыбаться. Кто знает, не из-за их ли обилия его юмор и казался странным?

Брэдли присоединился к нему спустя полчаса, отыскав в балконной нише, где Колин уединился потому что теперь был достаточно знаменит, чтобы незнакомые люди могли хлопнуть его по плечу и начать рассказывать про породистых щенков своей бабушки, но не настолько уверен в себе, чтобы не напрягаясь вставлять ответные реплики в нужных местах. 

Рождество было чудесным. Снег, выпавший с утра, сделал мир чистым и правильным. Даже невзирая на то, что под балконом кто-то на спор наматывал круги с голой задницей. 

От Брэдли разило как от дюжины сапожников. Его пиджак был распахнут, пуговицы на рубашке застегнуты как попало, а край торчал из ширинки. Колин наклонил голову, пряча улыбку, хотя Брэдли все равно не понял бы его насмешки.

\- Куда ты пялишься? - спросил он, пританцовывая на месте, потому что явно хотел в туалет. - Хочешь его? - И указал глазами вниз, что выглядело просто убийственно.

Они ни разу не говорили об этом. На самом деле. Хотя каждый знал, о чем болтают в сети, и теперь, когда сериал прошел по телевидению, не только в сети. Колин не помнил, когда дошло до него, но был убежден, что Брэдли догадался обо всем гораздо раньше, и даже возможно защищал его от прозрения своими неуклюжими брэдлевскими методами.

Но дело в том, что Колин не нуждался в защите. Не от этого. 

\- Так что? - развязно спросил Брэдли. - Давай?

\- Ты пьян, - покачал головой Колин.

\- А в остальном?

\- Пьян, - повторил Колин.

Брэдли запрокинул голову и уставился на небо. Его шатало. Громкие голоса внизу усилились, переходя в визг. 

\- Поедем домой. - Колин запахнул на Брэдли пиджак. - Где твое пальто?

\- Мне нужно отлить.

\- Само собой, - хихикнул Колин.

\- Мы едем к тебе, - заявил Брэдли, едва они оказались на улице. - И не мотай головой. - Брэдли ткнул его в плечо. - И не морщись.

В машине Брэдли привалился к его боку, и Колин решил, что тот уснул. Он сидел тихо, стараясь не слишком ерзать, чтобы не спугнуть момент. Потому что, стоило признать это, если бы кто-то спросил его об идеальном моменте в Рождество (а не о том, какой пастой он чистит зубы и с кем был его первый поцелуй), Колин обрисовал бы этот момент. Пьяный Брэдли на его плече и летящий снег за запотевшим окном такси.

Так все и началось.

***

Пьяная ссора. 

Перед началом съемок второго сезона съемочная группа собралась в Кардиффе. Колин был рад видеть всех, даже тех, кого плохо помнил. И ему была ясна цель этих встреч - на них создавалась атмосфера. Всю зиму он работал над собой, избавляясь от акцента и страсти к странным шуткам, и кто-то уже сказал ему, что он достиг успехов. 

Кэти стала еще красивее. Если это возможно. Она заняла место рядом с Колином, подмигнув ему с заговорщицким видом. Ее черные волосы были затянуты в пучок, но одна из прядей все время выбивалась, спадая мягкой волной вдоль нежной шеи, по которой, как молвили слухи, сходил с ума его партнер по съемкам Брэдли Джеймс.

Колин подумал, что слухи о Брэдли достаются ему теперь куда чаще, чем сам Брэдли. Все это время они виделись на различных передачах и интервью, дурачась перед камерами и водя всех за нос, но это было не тем, что связывало их во время съемок. Это была работа, и Колин почти убедил себя, что так оно и к лучшему.

Брэдли появился под руку с Энджел. Но шепоток, начавшийся тут же, утих, когда было объявлено о новой основной линии сериала. 

К тому моменту, когда появились все, Колин окончательно замерз. На нем была тонкая рубашка и джинсовая куртка, купленная еще осенью, но весна была ранней, или дело было в слишком сильно работающем кондиционере, или сам Колин перенервничал, что неизменно случается, когда пытаешься переделать себя.

\- Ты похудел.

Колин едва не выронил стакан, но обернул этот жест себе во благо, отсалютовав Брэдли.

\- И перестал морщиться, - добавил Брэдли одобрительно. - Подумать только.

\- Рад тебя видеть, - Колин сжал губы, придумывая продолжение. - Ты готов?

\- На все сто, - ответил Брэдли низким голосом, которым обожал разговаривать с Колином на камеру. А потом плеснул виски в его стакан с соком.

Через час они были пьяны. Все, что мог вспомнить Колин - это то, как он декламировал стихи, и Брэдли хвалил его произношение. После они обсуждали Кэти, и, возможно, она присоединялась к ним на какое-то время. И было весело, очень весело. К сожалению, в реальности они перевернули диван, а Колин довел Кэти до белого каления, пытаясь разговаривать с прядью ее волос на чистом английском. Впрочем, все оказались хороши, и главная цель вечеринки - создание атмосферы - была достигнута.

Единственным минусом было то, что с тех пор Брэдли вел себя с ним довольно прохладно.

***

Пьяное заблуждение. 

Следующие недели были тяжелыми. Это касалось не только съемок, хотя график выдался бешеный, и Колин не прочь был падать замертво после каждого "стоп! снято". Куда больше его доставала тишина, возникающая всякий раз, стоило им с Брэдли остаться наедине. Как следствие, его английский перестал быть идеальным, шутить он не рисковал, а люди, которые считали, что Колин жить не может без историй про щенков, смотрели на него с сочувствием.

Кроме прочего, он похудел. Он всегда худел, когда что-то шло не так, и, судя по всему, сейчас в его жизни не так шло очень многое.

\- Тебе надо передохнуть, - сказал ему Хоус однажды утром, и посадил на лошадь, отправив в центр небольшого холодного озера.

Поводья натирали ладони, вода мочила сапоги, и Колин чувствовал, как теряет в себе Мерлина, как тот уходит из него по капле, и что еще чуть-чуть, он не сможет его играть. Он размышлял об этом, сосредоточенно глядя в одну точку, стараясь не думать о Брэдли, находящемся в двух шагах от него. Но тихое позвякивание кольчуги и беспокойное ржание утомленной долгим стоянием в воде лошади не оставляли иллюзий. 

\- Что не так? - не выдержал Колин, когда пауза между дублями затянулась дольше паузы, которую он мог выдержать.

\- Все так, - процедил Брэдли, не повернув головы в его сторону.

\- На что ты дуешься?

\- О, ну конечно.

Это был излюбленный ответ Брэдли в последнее время. Колин так и не понял, как его следует интерпретировать в каждом конкретном случае, поэтому подвел под него общее "я зол", и этим удовлетворялся. А еще говорят, что это он - странный. 

Лошадь под ним беспокойно перебирала ногами, дул ветер, Колин замерз и начал покашливать. Взгляд Брэдли был мрачным и тяжелым.

Потом они сидели на берегу, укутанные в теплые куртки, с одним термосом горячего чая на двоих, и наконец-то разговаривали. 

\- Я пьян, - сказал Колин, смакуя это ощущение. - Ты что-то добавил в чай?

\- Не я, - Брэдли потянул носом из чашки. - Похоже на бренди. Согревает.

Порой на Колина накатывало желание обладать способностью Мерлина останавливать время. Сейчас был именно такой момент.

***

Пьяный поцелуй.

День рождения Кэти отмечали во Франции. Она пригласила нескольких друзей, не имеющих отношения к сериалу и съемочной группе. Обычных людей, с которыми было приятно поболтать, и которые ни разу не переспросили Колина "что, прости?". Он наслаждался, и это не имело ничего общего с тем наигранно-легким настроением, которое он обычно демонстрировал. Даже Брэдли, сидящий напротив и с отсутствующим видом цедящий пиво, сейчас мало его волновал.

Более того, Колину пришла в голову мысль, что Брэдли не будет волновать его и впредь, скажем, начиная с завтрашнего утра. И вообще, волновал ли он его когда-нибудь или речь шла только о флирте? Нельзя сказать, что Колину льстило повышенное внимание, но он был актером и вполне мог заиграться.

Позже зажгли свечи. Вечер приобрел ту интимность, которую дарит полумрак и полное слегка подвыпивших молодых людей помещение. Щеки Колина горели, хотя его бокал с вином все еще был полон. Даже очаровательная хозяйка не смогла уговорить выпить его больше одного глотка. Колин внушил себе, что в бокале яд, и это помогло. К тому же, убеждение было не так далеко от истины, если вспомнить, чем закончилось его последнее возлияние. 

Колин скосил глаза на Брэдли и поймал встречный взгляд. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, за которые все, в чем он убеждал себя пять минут назад, растаяло без следа. Теперь Колину был необходим свежий воздух и кто-нибудь, кто мог рассказать парочку уморительных историй про породистых щенков.

Этим кем-то оказался Эрвин, парень из компании, прилетевшей к Кэти с родины. Он увязался вслед за Колином, втягивая его в непринужденную беседу о беспределе, царящем в шотландской дорожной полиции. Отвлекало хуже, чем щенки, но Колин чувствовал, что входит во вкус и вполне способен поддерживать беседу, кивая в нужных местах.

Эрвин держал руки в карманах мешковатых штанов и все время двигался, заходя то справа, то слева, отчего у Колина кружилась голова. К позднему часу улица почти опустела, оживление царило только у дверей баров, которых здесь было предостаточно. Местная молодежь смеялась, курила, галдела, ее трудно было отличить от британской, и Колину вдруг показалось, что он дома. 

Он вернулся в бар спустя несколько минут. Брэдли сидел на том же месте, постукивая большим пальцем по бокалу с пивом. Он выглядел непривычно тихим, его плечи были опущены, а обычно живой взгляд не выражал ровным счетом ничего. Теперь Колин ощущал что-то гораздо более неприятное, чем чувство потери своего героя. Все было гораздо хуже. Похоже, он терял сам себя. 

***

Пьяное признание. 

Они ловили такси на пересечении улиц недалеко от студии, где только что подписали контракты на следующий сезон. Шел проливной ливень, поток машин слепил их размытыми огнями, и они уже черт знает сколько времени торчали на скользком тротуаре, наперебой голосуя.

Колин был трезв как стеклышко, Брэдли же порядком набрался на последовавшем вслед за событием фуршете. На самом деле, в последнее время они совсем не прикасались к спиртному, их график не предполагал отдыха в принципе, а уж подобного отдыха и подавно. Но все шло неплохо. Колин почти уверился в том, что вернулись старые времена, когда их смех был естественным продолжением удовольствия, которое они испытывали от общества друг друга. Им предстояла поездка в Уэльс, и Колин ждал ее с нетерпением, зная, что уж там-то они отведут душу. 

В какой-то момент Брэдли обернулся к нему, да так и завис с вытянутой рукой.

\- Ты такой мокрый, Морган, - сказал он, пьяно посмеиваясь. - Как бездомный щенок.

\- Что-что? - ехидно переспросил Колин. - У тебя ужасный английский акцент. Ни черта не понимаю.

Брэдли рассмеялся, и его повело. Он ухватился за куртку Колина, но все равно оступился, попадая ногой в лужу.

\- Черт! - он потряс ногой. - Злопамятный сукин сын.

Колин усмехнулся и немного подтолкнул его. Брэдли оказался в луже двумя ногами.

\- Ты! - он зачерпнул воды, пытаясь окатить Колина, но тот вовремя увернулся.

В этот момент остановилось такси.

Колин открыл дверцу и почувствовал прохладную руку Брэдли поверх своей. Он взглянул на него и тут же отвел глаза. Брэдли сейчас не способен был скрыть ровным счетом ничего. У Колина пересохло во рту. Некоторых вещей лучше не знать. Даже если ты жаждешь знать их больше всего на свете.

\- Ты... - повторил Брэдли уже тише.

Их разделяла дверца машины. И четырнадцатый пункт их контрактов. В свое время они немало посмеялись над ним, но теперь он не выглядел таким уж забавным.

\- Тебе пора, - сказал Колин.

\- Ты не едешь?

\- Позже.

Брэдли машинально скользнул на сиденье.

\- Подожди-ка, - сказал он, открывая окно. - Мне надо кое-что тебе сказать. Прямо сейчас, слышишь? Я потом не...

Колин сделал водителю знак ехать. 

Ему нужно было все обдумать. Как будто он не обдумывал это с того самого Рождества почти два года назад.

***

Пьяный разговор.

\- Ты заметил, здесь горькое пиво?

Они были в Кэмлане, на Севере Уэльса. Брэдли несколько часов провел за рулем, и сейчас развалился на кровати, устало вытянув ноги и шевеля большими пальцами. 

День выдался насыщенный, им довелось увидеть удивительные места, и Колина, как обычно в таких случаях одолевала жажда деятельности. Чтобы как-то ее унять, он просматривал любительскую пленку, отснятую сегодня. Видео чем-то напоминало их прошлогодние дневники, с той лишь разницей, что Колин не выглядел скованным придурком. Возможно, это был опыт, а возможно - отсутствие за объективом Брэдли Джеймса.

\- Я не нахожу его таким уж горьким, - ответил он. - Я вырос на ирландских сортах.

\- О, ну конечно.

\- Перестань.

\- Перестань что?

\- Повторять это свое "о, ну конечно".

Брэдли поставил бутылку на пол и сложил руки на груди. 

\- Когда я в последний раз говорил тебе, что ты невыносим?

\- Вчера.

\- Замечательно! Значит сегодня еще нет?

\- Почему мы все время спорим?

\- Потому что мы очень разные, Колин.

\- Не такие уж разные, - Колин пожал плечами и вдруг испугался, что это прозвучало слишком двояко. Он чувствовал, как краснеют кончики его ушей - еще и потому, что Брэдли сейчас очень пристально его разглядывал.

\- Хочешь еще пива?

\- У нас ранний подъем.

\- Как скажешь. 

Колин открыл одну из купленных в лавочке у гостиницы книг и принялся листать, переворачивая по несколько страниц сразу. 

\- Морган, скажи честно, ты влюблен?

\- Прости? - Колин удивленно приподнял бровь.

\- Я спрашиваю, не влюблен ли ты, - повторил Брэдли, направляя на него горлышко бутылки. - Ты какой-то странный в последнее время.

\- Я не влюблен, - покачал головой Колин. - Просто устал. 

\- Само собой, - Брэдли потянулся к стакану на прикроватной тумбочке. - Мы напьемся и переспим. К этому все и идет.

\- Не думаю, - ровно сказал Колин.

\- Перестань.

\- Я правда не думаю.

\- О, ну конечно!

Брэдли вскочил с кровати, дошел до двери номера и обернулся:

\- Сделаем вид, что я слегка перебрал, ладно? Это пойло не просто горькое, здесь похоже еще и градусов дохрена.

Это была паника. Колин не раз испытывал желание провалиться сквозь землю, когда ляпал какую-нибудь ерунду, поэтому безошибочно узнавал это состояние. Он взял стакан и осушил его до дна. Пиво и правда горчило. 

\- Ты прав, Брэдли. Мы переспим.

***

Пьяный секс.

Они добрались друг до друга в считанные секунды. Колин наклонился за поцелуем, прижимая Брэдли к двери, и усилил нажим, когда их губы соприкоснулись. Брэдли раскрылся навстречу, и Колин почувствовал вздох облегчения, с которым он это сделал. Похоже, оба побили собственные рекорды ожидания. Он жадно следил за малейшей реакцией чужого тела. На случай, если завтра Брэдли пойдет на попятный и скажет, что ничего такого не хотел. 

Хотя поцелуи, которыми они обменивались, говорили о том, что этого, пожалуй, не случится. 

Колин был пьян, но не от алкоголя. Их стремительные действия сделали бы честь любому перепиху в школьном туалете. Впрочем, он никогда таким не занимался, но у Брэдли очевидно опыт был. Похоже, опыт у Брэдли был абсолютно во всем, но Колин решил, что сейчас не время размышлять об этом. 

*** 

Пьяная любовь. 

О, нет-нет-нет. Он о ней даже не думал. И если бы спросили, ответил бы, что ничего такого не чувствует. По крайней мере, не к Брэдли. Разве что, к их купленному недавно щенку. Так что, с эссе придется повременить.

Но правда в том, что Колин предпочитает не разбрасываться такими словами. Несмотря на то, что это, похоже, самое трезвое чувство в его жизни.


End file.
